The Last Day
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: Fourth in the interaction series. set on the last day of the 'punishment'. Things have not been pleasant for Iruka and they only promised to get worse. Please R


The Last Day.

A/N: *Insert evil laugh* Okay I'm back with the fourth instalment of this random saga. I'm going to point out that the next few stories are going to be a little darker and more serious (dun Dun DUNN!! Told you I was an angst whore). But I'm not abandoning the humour side. Mainly coz I suck at writing anything else. LOL! As usual MUCHO thanks to everyone who has reviewed/fav'd/alerted. It makes me smile.

Rating: Usual M for language. Sorry no smut for a while. T_T

Disclaimer: They are not mine, although when I rule the world they will be.

Dedication: To Siryan and Wordsplat. Who have been fantastically supportive and made an old girl feel good. Thanks guys.

~*~

The early morning light filtered in through the worn red curtains, bathing the room beyond in a warm glow. In the bed lay one Umino Iruka curled up in a ball sound asleep, quite happy to block out the world a large.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Maybe not then. The teacher groaned in his sleep, turning over and burying his head in the very comfortable pillows. Willing the alarm to shut up he buried himself deeper into bed covers. The alarm refused to bend to Iruka's will and after a moment a tanned arm shot out, grabbed the offending article and hurled it across the room. The clock smashed against the wall with a satisfactory crash and tumbled to the ground.

Be. Be. Be.

"For FUCKS sake." Iruka growled, groping around on his bedside cabinet for his spare shuriken. Grabbing them he hurled it at the seemingly indestructible alarm. Smiling at the thunk and silence that followed, the brunette rolled over hoping to claim a few more moments of sleep. Because he was not, repeat not attempting to drown out the hell that had been his job the last two weeks. With a groan he roused fully and clambered out of bed heading toward the shower. One of Iruka's many small comforts at the present moment. As the hot water hit his body he contemplated calling sick, his temper was frazzled and couldn't bear another day like yesterday. The brunette shuddered at the memory.

**Flashback.**

**Iruka stood in front of his class mouth gaping as he stared at his students. To his left stood a rather amused looking copy-nin, grey eye twinkling mischievously.**

"**Would you care to repeat that Taro-Chan?" The teacher croaked out, his face flushing hotly. Honestly the kid was almost as bad as his predecessors. But Iruka didn't remember either Naruto or Konohamaru ever being that blunt.**

**The young pre-genin grinned widely "Yeah we were just wondering if you could explain where babies come from."**

**Iruka felt the vein in his forehead start to throb violently. Why on earth did a bunch of ten year olds want to know that? He gave a deep frown and narrowed his eyes into a glare.**

"**And why exactly do you want to know that?" The voice was laced with a dangerous tone.**

**To Taro's credit he noticed the warning signs and unconsciously stepped back, well leaned back. The ten year old knew that Iruka-Sensei was pissed and that bad things happened when Iruka-Sensei was pissed. Nervously the youngster pointed to Kakashi. **

"**He was reading his orange book. So we asked him what he was reading; he said it was a book about making babies. We asked how it was done and Kakashi-Sensei told us to ask you." The boy gulped and tried to crawl under his desk, as did a number of other students. Clearly the idea of self-preservation was higher among pre-genin than Jounin.**

**Iruka rounded on the copy-nin a truly terrifying look on his normally pensive face. Kakashi remained unmoved and seemingly unfazed.**

"**You were reading that FILTH in front of a bunch of ten year olds!!!" Iruka all but screamed at the silver haired man.**

**Again Kakashi remained impassive and regarded the Sensei with a cool gaze.**

"**Maa it's not that bad Iruka-Sensei"**

"**Not that bad. NOT THAT BAD!! Do you have any idea how much trouble this is going to cause me? I'm gonna have a line a mile long of angry parents wanting to know why I let someone read pornography IN FRONT OF THEIR CHILDREN. Are you seriously that dense or are you trying to get me in as much trouble as possible!?"**

**Kakashi just shrugged not looking bothered in the least. "There gonna learn about it someday. Why not now?"**

"**They're TEN!" Iruka only just resisted the temptation to hit him.**

"**They're Shinobi in training. May as well prepare them for the cold cruel world. You can't mother them forever."**

**Iruka saw red and the kunai stuck into the wall with a dull thunk. Exactly where the copy-nins head had been moments prior.**

**End flashback**

Iruka rubbed his scar in sheer frustration. Just what had Tsunade been thinking when she assigned this punishment? Actually scratch that, what had he been thinking? Had he been naïve enough to think that because he and Kakashi had had a moment together that he wouldn't revert back to his usual bastard self? Clearly he had, and in all honesty things between the Sensei's were worse than ever. It was fair to say that Kakashi had been even more obnoxious and cruel than usual. He had not just taken to demeaning Iruka in front of his students, but his colleagues as well. And it was starting to grate on the brunettes nerves; he couldn't understand what he'd done to cause the man to take a step back in their interactions?

He quickly stepped out the shower and grabbed the towels from the rack. Wrapping one round his waist Iruka began to quickly towel dry his hair with the other, putting an end to his brooding. Three quarters of an hour later Iruka was ready for the day ahead, he'd had his morning dose of caffeine. All the student assignments were marked and in his bag and he'd had a hearty breakfast. There was nothing that could pull him down. Not a room full of naughty students, not a staffroom full of nosy colleagues and definitely not an annoying, rude Kakashi.

~*~

Iruka arrived early, as was the norm for him. He knew what happened if you arrived after the students and once had been enough to make him early for the rest of his life. He placed his bag on the worn desk and began emptying out the papers and equipment for the day's lesson. A knock at the door interrupted his morning ritual and Iruka looked up a confused look on his face.

"Enter."

The door slid open to reveal a rather harassed looking teacher, she gave a quick bow. "Iruka-Sensei"

Iruka gave a warm smile "Miho-Sensei, to what do I owe this honour?"

The teacher flushed slightly under the smile "Um… Hideaki-sama wishes to speak with you."

The brunettes smile faded into a frown, what did the academy principal want with him? Realising he was being rude Iruka blushed babbling an apology to the young woman.

"Sorry Miho-Sensei Would you tell him that I will be right along?"

The young teacher nodded and left the room, a blush still tinting her features. Iruka chuckled to himself, Miho greatly reminded him of another shy, blushing young woman. Except that this particular young woman just blushed when anyone talked to her, not just that special someone. He idly wondered if Hinata would work up the courage and talk to Naruto. Because as much as he cared for the blond knucklehead he was immensely dense when it came to matters of the heart. With a sigh he stepped out the classroom and headed toward the Headmasters office.

As he approached as sense of foreboding washed over Iruka, for some unfathomable reason he had a bad feeling about this meeting. It wasn't as if he was on bad terms with the Headmaster, in fact he and Hideaki-sama were on very good terms. So why was he filled with such dread? Iruka took a moment to compose himself before knocking on the door.

"Come in." The voice sounded mildly annoyed.

'Shit.' Thought Iruka as he stepped inside the office, hovering by the doorway.

"You wished to see me Hideaki-sama?"

The Headmaster looked up from his paperwork a fake smile plastered across his face.

"Ah yes Iruka-Sensei Please sit down."

The brunette sat down feeling slightly nauseated, a smile that fake never bode anyone any good. He'd seen it many times before, usually on his students faces just as they were about to cause mischief. The Headmaster shuffled his papers nervously apparently unwilling to speak. After a few moments Iruka got irritated and confronted the man.

"Would you like to explain why I'm here Hideaki-sama? Much as I would love to stay and chat, I have a class waiting for me."

The other man gave a cough "Of course, Um… Yesterday I received a number of complaints from the parents of some of your class…"

Iruka groaned closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He really should have been expecting this; he should have known that his students wouldn't have kept their mouths shut.

"Let me guess, something to do with a little orange book?"

The Headmaster nodded his face going red slightly. "Many of the parents are not happy with this blatant show of inappropriate material in the classroom."

"I feel the same way Headmaster. But Hatake-Sensei will not listen to a word I say."

"Then you must make him. "

Iruka sighed "Easier said than done Hideaki-sama. If you'll excuse the disrespect he's a stubborn, obnoxious bastard, with no concept of the word respect."

"I am aware of those character flaws, but you must control him. These are not the first complaints I've had over his behaviour. But this last one could not be overlooked. It is reflecting badly on the academy and in particular your skills as a teacher."

The teacher looked momentarily confused. "I don't understand."

A frown crossed Hideaki's face. "Some parents are already unhappy with your involvement with the prank on the Hokage and the Jounin. They feel you are having a bad influence on the children, especially those from the more influential clans. And the fact you cannot garner a shred of respect from the copy-nin is not helping."

Iruka bit back the anger that was circulating through his system. How dare they. How DARE they. Those hypocritical bastards had no right to comment on whether he was a suitable teacher or not. They had no right to say he was a bad influence when they themselves were probably a much more damaging influence. The Headmaster shrank back, he could feel the anger radiating off Iruka.

"I understand this is difficult, but you must find a way to control him. I would hate to have to dismiss my best teacher."

And there it was, the threat hung in the air like a wall of ice between. Iruka bristled visibly.

"And on whose authority would this dismissal be verified? I seriously doubt the Hokage would allow me to be dismissed for another's misdemeanours? I refuse to be your scapegoat just because you're scared of the clan heads. I will do what I can to control Hatake-Sensei, but that is very little. And since this is his last day here I don't think this conversation has much point, but it is duly noted. Now if you'll excuse me."

With that he rose fluidly from the chair and stalked out the office before the Hideaki-sama recovered from his shock and replied. Outside the door Iruka felt the fury burn through his veins. The last time he had felt this angry had been, well it had been over that whole incident with Kakashi. He growled at the thought of the infuriating man, had that really only been just over three weeks ago? It seemed like an eternity. His enraged musings were cut short as a bell chimed loudly through the corridors.

Iruka's eyes widened "Shit! I'm late!"

He bolted to his classroom as fast as his legs could carry him. Frantically hoping that the pre-genin horrors hadn't blown up the academy by time he arrived.

~*~

When Iruka arrived the classroom was in complete chaos. Three of the desks had been completely destroyed, the blackboard had been completely defaced with crude drawings and the little horrors had managed to break into the janitors closet and had proceeded to teepee most of the classroom. And that was just the immediately noticeable, sucking in a breath he moved further in the classroom ready to unload on his unsuspecting students.

"WHAT IN THE HOKAGE'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"

Thirty young faces froze in absolute horror and turned toward the doorway. Iruka genuinely didn't know whether to laugh, feel sorry for them or continue unloading. He decided with the latter and a look of truly terrifying proportions appeared on his face. He'd had a shitty morning so far, so why not spread the love? The brunette walked to the room and thirty children shrank back in fear.

"So would someone like to tell me what is going on?"

The children looked at each other nervously, mentally deciding whether tattling on their fellow classmates or facing their Sensei's wrath was the better option. One hundred percent took the tattling route, within seconds the air was a buzz with tiny voices as each student ratted out one another.

"Okay that is ENOUGH! I want this mess cleaned up NOW. I'll figure out a suitable punishment later."

The class didn't argue and immediately set to work.

"Now Iruka-Sensei was that little outburst really necessary?" A smooth voice asked from the vicinity of the window.

Iruka felt his temper flare at the scathing remark, but he managed to suppress it for the time being. He turned to face the owner of the voice, forcing his face into a look of serenity.

"Of course it was. They need to learn to obey their superiors Hatake-Sensei"

A silver brow arched "Bit hypocritical don't you think?"

The academy Sensei glared, biting his tongue and once again repeating his favoured 'must not kill' mantra. After a moment or two Iruka had calmed himself enough that he wouldn't strangle the man, at least not right away.

"Perhaps…." A thought occurred "Just how long have you been there Hatake-Sensei?"

The silver haired Jounin slunk down from the window ledge he had been perched on, a somewhat amused look on his face that Iruka didn't like one bit.

"Oh somewhere between them getting into the janitors closet and booby trapping your desk."

A vein throbbed in Iruka's forehead "And you didn't think to stop them?"

"Why should I? They're your students." Kakashi's voice sounded highly entertained.

An unintentional growl erupted from the teacher's throat and he was itching to cause the copy-nin some harm. It was with a sudden realisation that Iruka remembered where he was. Pushing his frustration aside he turned to the class, who were watching the two adults intently. The irritation re-emerged and Iruka turned his focus back to his students.

"Who said you could stop!" The student quaked in fear and hurriedly set back to work.

Beside him Kakashi just smirked, the last two weeks hadn't been nearly as bad as he'd thought. After all he'd had the academy Sensei for entertainment. He knew it was cruel playing with Iruka like that, but the silver haired man just couldn't help himself. It was far too much fun watching the teacher trying to control his infamous temper whilst in front of his students. It was only a matter of time before he blew his top; Kakashi had already seen the warning signs yesterday.

Now what to do next?

The students had finally finished re-assembling the classroom, it had taken them most of the morning but they were now sitting back in their seats. Iruka stood at the front of the class an aura of formidable intensity radiating off him. He'd already had enough of this whole situation and his mind was trying to come up with the most suitable form of torture. A cruel smirk twisted it's way across his face.

"All right you lot POP QUIZ!"

The entire class groaned and pulled out their pads, mentally cursing just about everything. Especially their cruel, evil Sensei! Iruka carefully disarmed the traps the little hellions had left on his desk and he pulled out the numerous quiz sheets. He flicked through them idly finding one to suit his temperament. The more pissed he was the harder the test. Finally finding the one he required, he turned to face the class.

"Okay! Pens at the ready!"

Ten minutes later the brunette was starting to feel exasperated. Not only were his students not looking at all irritated, they actually appeared to be answering all the questions on his quiz. Something he found particularly suspicious, especially since he had purposely picked a test with subject matter that they hadn't covered yet. He turned to the copy-nin a scowl on his face.

The silver haired man just gave a cheeky eye smile in response, he watched in amusement as Iruka bristled visibly before turning back to the class. Kakashi grinned at the class and signed the word 'idiot' to the class. To their credit the children didn't laugh out loud, but their smiles visibly widened. The brunette began his next question.

As with the rest of the test the question was ridiculously hard for this level of pre-genin, if the looks on the kids faces was anything to go by. Kakashi almost felt sorry for the little hellions, he gave a smirk and began to sign the answer to the distraught kiddies. They flashed him a grateful grin and scribbled down the answer. Once again Iruka turned to face the copy-nin.

"Whatever your doing Hatake-Sensei please stop it."

The silver haired man put on an innocent look "I'm not doing anything Umino-Sensei. It's just you being paranoid."

The class snickered.

Iruka sighed deeply his head starting to pound; he really didn't have the energy to care anymore. He just sat behind his desk. Kakashi frowned at the totally passive reaction, what was wrong with Iruka? Why was he just giving up?

The class looked worried, they too were expecting something but this had most not been it. They were almost grateful when the lunch bell rang and ran for the yard, fleeing the uncomfortable atmosphere. Kakashi stayed behind observing the quiet man, something was definitely wrong. He slowly approached the desk.

"Please just go away Hatake-Sensei." The voice was quiet and stern.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Iruka gave a small hollow laugh "Like you haven't already figured it out. You are the great copy-nin after all."

Kakashi didn't appreciate the tone "What the hell Iruka!?"

The brunette sighed and laid his head on the desk "I'm tired, please just go away."

"No."

Something snapped inside Iruka and all the resentment he had been feeling for the last two weeks came flooding out.

"Why the fuck do you care so much?! It's not like you really give a shit, as long as you get your fun you don't care about the consequences! I can't believe I was actually naïve enough to think that you might actually show me some respect and not be a complete asshat!"

He took a deep breath and glared.

"You have no idea the shit you've caused me with your stupid antics. You selfish bastard! Did you know that the headmaster actually threatened to sack me if I couldn't control you?"

Kakashi's visible eye widened at the statement. He knew how much Iruka loved his job and to think that his tormenting could cost him it, well it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He looked down at his feet a vague feeling of guilt pervading his system. The silver haired man frowned at this, he was far to used to guilt.

"I'm sorry."

Iruka gave that hollow laugh again "Your not sorry."

Kakashi didn't have a chance to answer as the bell for the end of recess chimed and the little hellions returned. The class looked at the two adults with trepidation before taking their seats. They knew something bad was going on between their Sensei and his less than enthusiastic aide. Iruka sighed again and stood in front of the black board, arms folded in irritation. But before the brunette could speak Kakashi cut across him.

"Right you lot. I think Iruka-Sensei needs a break, so how about we go outside for some weapons practice?"

The class cheered and Iruka bristled. He was about to start yelling again when the silver haired man turned to him, a small smile just visible under the mask.

"That is okay isn't it Iruka-Sensei? I mean I may as well make myself useful."

The teacher understood the meaning behind the gesture. Kakashi was trying to give him some space and distract the little brats at the same time. It was a welcome surprise, but still didn't mean he wasn't pissed at the man.

"Sure Hatake-Sensei. Do whatever you want, just make sure you don't push them too hard."

The Jounin nodded and ushered the class outside, leaving Iruka alone in the classroom. He sat on his desk, head in his hands idly cursing just about everything. Why did everything have to be so difficult? The teacher already rued the day he crossed paths with copy-nin, the man had been nothing but trouble. Reaching across into his desk drawer he pulled out a bottle of headache pills. Better to nip the problem in the bud before it got any worse. Taking two of the pills he lay back on the desk, revelling in the peace and quiet.

Outside things definitely weren't quiet, nor were they were peaceful. Kakashi was getting a crash course in 'how to deal with Pre-genin' and was beginning to understand why no one really wanted Iruka's job. The kids were evil and that was putting it mildly. He'd thought them unruly before but that was with their Sensei lingering around, now without him here they were wild.

So far he'd had to break up two fights and stop one of the little horrors chopping off one of the young Kunoichi's hair with a kunai. And that was after only ten minutes! The Jounin was seriously considering just using the sharingan to hypnotise them all into good behaviour. But he was pretty sure he'd get in big trouble if he did that. If not with the parents then most certainly with Iruka. Kakashi frowned, playing the other mans words over in his head. He couldn't understand the situation Iruka had painted.

Why would the headmaster threaten Iruka's job over his behaviour?

Admittedly he hadn't been exactly professional during his punishment, okay he hadn't been professional at all. But that was to do with him not the Sensei, he just couldn't figure it out. Absentmindedly he broke up another fight and lectured the students on proper behaviour whilst using weapons. The children just looked at him and stuck out their tongues.

Kakashi felt a wave annoyance sweep over him and only just resisted the urge to string the annoying little monster up with chakra wire. At least then they might learn some respect….. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

Respect.

Why hadn't he thought of it sooner. Now that one little word was in the equation a lot of things made sense. His behaviour had been causing Iruka to lose face and therefore the academy to lose face. Kakashi felt like such an idiot for not realising sooner and he felt angry at his somewhat selfish behaviour. Why when out in the field could he measure circumstances in an instant, but when he was back home turn into such an idiot?

It was certainly something to think about. And he should probably apologise properly to Iruka.

At long last the end of the day arrived.

Kakashi sent the children home tired and sweaty, they had gotten bored rather quickly of throwing kunai at just targets. So he challenged them with the bell test not really expecting much. However he was pleasantly surprised and could definitely tell that Iruka was their teacher. They were all a crafty bunch of bastards. They hadn't succeeded but there had been a few close calls, especially when about fifteen of them decided to gang up on him.

The Jounin ambled back into the classroom, hoping to catch Iruka before he left. He smiled as he opened the door and looked inside. The teacher was still there alright, fast asleep on his desk. Kakashi chuckled remembering the last time he had found the Sensei in such a vulnerable position, it had been an interesting awakening to say the least. He moved toward the man and gently shook his shoulder.

"Iruka-Sensei, come on time to wake up."

The mans brow puckered and he attempted to bat away the hand. The silver haired man sighed and shook again.

"Come on Iruka, Taro-kun is in the weapons cabinet and he's gotten hold of the explosive notes."

Brown eyes flew open and quickly narrowed into a glare.

"Not funny you bastard. I was having a nice nap there."

Kakashi just gave a small smile and shrugged. "Sorry, I just didn't think you'd want to be stuck here all night."

"Huh, what time is it?"

"It's about 3.30."

"Oh right…." Iruka sat up and stretched.

An uncomfortable silence passed between the two men, Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Listen I wanted to…."

"Don't Kakashi, just don't." The teacher's voice was harsh and unflinching.

"But…"

"Just don't! We both know you don't mean it. It'll only be until the next time you do something to piss me off."

"Iruka…" Kakashi moved closer to the brunette.

Brown eyes widened as the Jounin moved in and stole a quick kiss. Iruka felt his temper flare, how dare Kakashi try and manipulate him like that. He pulled back immediately shoved the silver haired man away with more force than necessary. The stormy grey eye went wide and then narrowed dangerously.

"You fucking bastard Hatake. I'm not some toy you can fucking manipulate! Well screw you asshat!"

Anger raged through the copy Nin, for once in his life he was trying to be genuinely sincere and Iruka was just throwing it back in his face. Well damn him, he didn't have to put up with this insubordinate Sensei.

"And there was me thinking you liked me screwing you! You were desperate enough!" There was no humour in Kakashi's voice, only contempt and malice.

Iruka lost it and erupted, all the anger and frustration pouring out of him. He squared up to the other man a fierce look in his eye.

"I was never desperate" He hissed through clenched teeth "And if you're that full of yourself to think so you're even more of a bastard than I originally thought. So why don't you run along to the rest of your little whores and leave me the fuck alone!"

A snarl erupted in Kakashi's throat "I suppose I will. Better a whore than a frigid little bitch."

The teacher froze at the statement and then before he knew what he was doing he'd raised his fist and swung for the other man. The silver haired man didn't flinch and casually caught the teacher by the wrist.

"Don't test me Iruka."

He let go of the brunette's wrist and stepped back before hastily exiting the classroom, leaving a very angry and hurt Iruka behind. He slammed his previously capture fist down on the table, making it shudder under the force. Today really hadn't been a good day in any sense of the word and there was still more to come.

He still had to work the mission room.

Ah shit. Today really wasn't a good day.

~The End~

A/N: GAHH!! That all went wrong at the end! Sorry!! I couldn't get this to work at all, um Anywho next story in this random series is going to be called 'Coffee Stains.' It continues this day and is set in the mission room. There is gonna be a bit of Iruka bashing (via a bitch of an OC) but lots of Jounin bashing. Tee hee.

On another point though today is a good day. (10th Aug) for two very good reasons.

1)The Shippuden anime has finally started to be dubbed W00t (Check out .com)

2) I AM NO LONGER UNEMPLOYED!!! MEGA W00T! I got a job offer today and rather graciously accepted (and then did happy dance LOL!) So no more depression. Yay!


End file.
